A Second Chance
by Glitchie
Summary: Harry has been laying low in the Wizarding world after the war with Voldemort, and runs into Severus years later. Will their meeting provide a second chance? This was written for Alisanne for The Hex Files/Ensnared Lurvefest, February 2006. Alisanne reque


Harry looked in the mirror, inspecting his reflection with a critical eye. His hair was short, light brown and spiked now, and he wore a black fishnet shirt and tight black pants. He had taken an Appearance Changing Caramel, one of the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes that changed his hair and eye colour, and was now staring into light brown instead of green. He had also gone into Muggle London and bought some concealer, which he applied to the lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. With one last appraising look as he rearranged the necklaces and adjusted the collar around his neck, he tucked the laces into his boots and left without a backward glance.

The Underworld, located beneath the World's End pub in Camden Town was one of his favourite spots. And tonight, Harry was on the prowl. The war was over, and he'd escaped the public eye in the wizarding world for a bit of relief. In the past four years since leaving Hogwarts, he had discovered that he preferred men to women, and figured that was the reason behind his catastrophic date with Cho, not to mention his mistake in going out with Ginny Weasley.

He had discovered that she had used a love potion on him, and he had finally come to his senses as it wore off. He had broken up with her, upset over the fact that she'd manipulated him in such a way, but still blamed himself for that particular stupidity. Ginny was, after all, like a sister to him, and he was glad when he found out that it hadn't yet gone beyond a few kisses. He didn't know what he would have done if it had. Ron had asked him why he'd beaten himself up about it, when Ginny had been the one to slip him the potion. The thing was, he'd never told either one how he really felt, or that he was gay. That was his fault.

Harry looked around the Underworld from his position near the bar. The music was loud, its rapid, tandem beat thrumming through his body. His gaze passed the doors just as someone entered. Harry licked his lips and purred softly when he saw the shoulder-length black hair and aristocratic features of the tall man in a cerulean button down and black pants. He waited a few minutes, watching as the man made his way to a booth and sat down.

* * *

Severus would never admit it to anyone, especially those at Hogwarts or in the wizarding world in general, but he loved the Goth scene of Muggle London, and now with Voldemort gone, he could once more move freely among them. He sat down at a booth and watched the people out on the dance floor. The music had changed since he'd last heard it, but he found that he still enjoyed it.

Severus was more conservative, being a Victorian Goth himself, dressing in the elegance of the early 19th Century noblemen of London; however, he couldn't help a smile of appreciation for the New Age styles showing more skin. He would never dare wear something so revealing. He never liked how thin he was, almost so thin that you could see his bones. He never considered himself attractive, but in a place like this, it didn't really matter. He knew he could get a piece of arse if he really wanted it.

Looking around, he started to have second thoughts. Most of the people he saw here were far too young. He was, after all, forty-one now; old enough to be the father to many of those he saw. Severus may be many things, but one thing he wasn't, was a pedophile. Severus sensed someone watching him, and scanned the crowd, but saw no one in particular. He sat quietly for a moment, staring at the table in front of him, but the feeling didn't go away.

* * *

Harry made his way toward the man's table, a scotch on the rocks in hand, and stopped dead in his tracks on the middle of the crowded dance floor, his jaw dropping. Well, he thought, once he kick started his brain again. Never would have thought I'd see _him_ again, let alone in a place like this. This might be interesting. Intrigued, Harry headed toward the table, glass held over his head as he worked his way between the writhing bodies.

"Hello," he greeted cheerfully, and noticed that Severus jumped in surprise. "Mind if I have a seat?" Severus shook his head silently, extending his hand toward the bench, signalling him to sit. Harry sat down, turning his gaze to the dance floor, and taking a drink. "My name's Harry. Harry Evans," he corrected, turning to see the scowl that flickered across the man's face. Smiling, Harry held out his hand. Yep, he thought as Severus reached out and took it slowly. Still hates me. Probably still thinks I like all the attention and that I'm a spoiled brat. Hmm, have to see if I can change that. He waited, but the man said nothing though the scowl was gone, replaced by an expression of indifference. "What's yours?" he asked, wondering if he would get a cover name or not.

"Severus Snape," the man answered after a moment, eyeing the younger man across from him carefully. He couldn't be sure, but he thought the voice was familiar even though he'd not seen the man in his life. He made a mental note to watch for anything extraordinarily similar or familiar.

"Hmm," Harry muttered. "That's an unusual name. Tell me, Severus. What brings you here? I haven't seen you here before."

"It has been a long time since I've been to a place like this," Severus replied, and Harry noticed by his distant tone that he seemed to be thinking of another time.

"Really, why is that?" Harry asked curiously.

"My schedule wouldn't indulge me," Severus responded, his eyes coming to rest on the man across from him, and he wondered, if perhaps he was mistaken, why such a gorgeous being would choose to sit at his table, let alone talk to him.

"Ah, work," murmured Harry with a slight smile. "What do you do?"

"I'm a teacher," Severus answered. "I teach chemistry at a private boarding school in Scotland, but I'm no stranger to London."

"Interesting," Harry said with a smile. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be exact, he thought to himself, smiling as he took another drink. "Do you like it?"

"It has its moments," Severus muttered, not really wanting to think about work right now. He was here to relax, after all.

Harry grinned. "Like students who only seem to enjoy blowing things up?"

Severus eyed him suspiciously once more, but nodded after a moment. "Yes," he agreed slowly. "It seems like I always end up with incompetent fools."

"You don't get to choose who you teach?" Harry asked. "Say like, if they aren't doing to well, they are dropped?"

"Unfortunately, no," Severus answered, wondering why this exquisite creature was so interested in conversing with him. He had his suspicions, but if the man was asking such questions, he was obviously wrong. "The boarding school I work for has a set curriculum. No matter their aptitude for the course, I have to teach them every year until their sixth year, and if they fail, I have them for even longer because then they have to take a remedial class to catch up to their peers."

Harry nodded. "That's interesting," he said. "So, why are you only required to teach them until their sixth year at school?"

Severus sighed and slouched back against the bench. He _really_ did not want to talk about this. "Well, the school I teach at admits gifted children from the age of eleven to seventeen, and we help them find a career. If it is deemed that they are not skilled enough in the subject of the class by the end of their fifth year of schooling, they will likely be unable to find a job in that field, and it is then dropped."

"Well," Harry said with a smile. "At least you don't have the idiots for_too_ long." He's good; he thought to himself, admiring Severus' ability to speak so candidly about the Wizarding world with someone he assumed was a Muggle. In his search for a way to defeat Voldemort, Harry had discovered something else, and he used whenever he wanted to hide from the wizarding world – he had found a way to hide his magical signature completely, appearing to any wizard to be as non-magical as any other Muggle they happened to come across.

Severus merely nodded.

"You looked at me oddly when I introduced myself," Harry stated, pausing to take a drink. "I was wondering why."

Severus blinked, surprised by the sudden change of topic. "Oh. Well, I taught someone named Harry up until about four years ago," he replied.

"Was he one of the incompetent fools?" Harry asked.

"He was alright academically," Severus airily answered. "Not a_complete_ moron, like some of the others I taught."

"But?" Harry asked curiously. Perhaps, given the chance, the man would confess the real reason he hated him so much to a complete stranger.

Severus sighed heavily and lowered his gaze a moment, his eyes flicking between him and the table a few times, and Harry could tell he was wrestling with the decision to tell him. Harry was about to tell him to forget about it when he spoke. "I went to school with his father, the same school where I teach now. I was nearly killed when a prank went awry, and I believed his father was in on it."

"And you don't believe that now?" Harry inquired.

"I don't know what to believe now," Severus replied.

"Well, why don't you just ask him?"

"I can't," Severus deadpanned.

"Why's that? Don't believe he'd be truthful with you?"

"No," Severus responded. "He's dead."

"Oh," Harry said quietly, lowering his gaze.

"He was killed years ago."

"D-did you do it?" Harry asked quietly, raising his gaze to meet the obsidian eyes once more. He didn't know what made him ask, whether his own longstanding curiosity, or the way Severus had spoken about it, but it was too late to take it back now.

Severus sighed. "Not in the literal sense," he replied, and Harry wasn't sure whether he had noticed the implications of the question, or chose to ignore them and answer anyway. "I wasn't there when it happened; I wasn't the one to pull the trigger if that's what you mean, but I might as well have." Harry arched a brow. "I knew the man who did it. He asked me for information about Harry's father, James, and his family and I told him what I knew. I didn't know the man planned to kill them. The police got there before he had a chance to kill Harry, who at the time was only a baby, being a year old." Harry nodded, swallowing dryly. "I always wondered whether or not James had been involved in that prank. I was quite prideful, and knew whether or not he had been, I was indebted to him, and he died before I could repay that debt."

Harry nodded and took a drink, swishing it in his mouth as he thought over what Severus had said. "So, what about Harry?" he asked after a moment. "Do you detest him for something he did, or is your animosity toward him more of an aftermath of what happened during your days at school with – James, was it?" he inquired, arching his brow, but continued without waiting for a response. "It's obvious from the way you looked at me when I introduced myself that you didn't care for him."

"Didn't_care_ for him?" Severus yelled before he could stop himself, his eyes flashing. "I risked my life for him, practically on a daily basis, and did he ever _once_ thank me? No. All he did was _assume,_ him and his two nosy friends, that _I _was the one trying to kill him." Severus stopped, horrified by what he'd let slip, and paled. "I – I have to go," he said, and started to leave.

"Wait," Harry called, putting his hand on Severus' arm as he turned to go, causing him to pause and look at him. "Please," he continued gently. "Stay. W-we could talk about something else."

Severus watched him a moment, then nodded and resumed his seat. He was quiet for a few minutes, pondering his next move. It was odd, he thought. That he felt so at ease with this man, Harry Evans, and he actually felt better having talked to someone about James and his part in the man's death, even if it was to a complete stranger, and a Muggle to boot.

"James came from a wealthy family," Severus explained at last. "The boy inherited everything; the last of James' family, he was sent to live with his mother's sister. Everyone doted on him when he finally came to the school, and he sucked it up. He was nothing but a spoiled brat."

Harry leaned back on the bench and lowered his gaze a moment. Yep, he thought. Just what I figured; he believes just what everyone else does. He exhaled softly before returning his gaze to the other man. "It's none of my business really," he said at last. "But how do you know he was rich? When Harry was at school, did he ever _wear_ any expensive clothes or have anything when he first got there that would prove he was from a rich family?" Harry blushed. "I mean, I assume that this boarding school only takes those from wealthy families – most do. Did his mannerisms and dress reflect that?"

Severus thought on this a moment. "Well, no. I suppose not. We had some other students who reeked of wealth compared to him."

Harry smiled slightly. "Could you be wrong about him, perhaps? I'm sorry," he apologized quickly, not wanting to upset the man again. "It's none of my business." He looked out to the dance floor as he finished off his drink. "Hey," he said, turning back to look at the man who appeared rather pensive. "I know I don't really know you. Well, your preferences and such, so I might embarrass myself here, but do you want to dance?"

Severus blinked in surprise at the question before eyeing him warily. No one, not even his past lovers – Lucius, Remus or any others, if you could call them that, had ever wanted anything to do with him out of the bedroom, one-night stand or not. "Why?" he asked, and Harry could hear the tension in his voice, knowing he put the man on his guard.

"Well," Harry said with a smile. "Because I like you and I like to dance, and wanted to know if you'd join me. You don't have to, I was just asking.

Severus was quiet for a moment, but nodded when he saw no lies in the brown eyes looking back at him.

* * *

A few minutes later, found them bumping and grinding on the dance floor, Severus with his hands on Harry's hips, and Harry either with his back to him, pressed firmly against him, or facing him with arms around his neck and hands in his hair. It was definitely hot, and Severus wondered why this man had taken such an interest in him. Even as he pondered on this however, he found that he was completely at ease with Harry, unlike anyone he had ever been with before, and he enjoyed it.

Harry could certainly feel the heat building between them, and gasped when he felt his arousal brush against Severus', realizing the man was hard as well. They had only been dancing about ten minutes, and already he was ready to leave. Harry leaned forward, and panted in Severus ear, "Your place, or mine?"

Severus blinked in surprise, seeing the desire burning in the other man's eyes. "Yours," he murmured. Harry nodded and took his hand, leading him out of the club and to his car. Severus arched his brow as he caught the man's eye upon seeing a used Subaru Outback with splotchy, fading red paint.

Harry smiled. "It's not much, but it gets me where I'm going." He got in and leaned over to open the passenger door. He buckled his seatbelt, and started the car as Severus did the same. Five minutes later, he was fumbling with his keys as he and Severus stumbled up the stairs to his second floor flat sharing passionate kisses.

Harry broke away as they stumbled inside, and Severus looked around as Harry headed to the kitchen, dropping his keys on the table as he went. Everywhere that Severus looked appeared as though they were inside a castle, the walls seeming to be made up of large cut stones. "What would you like to drink?" Harry called from the kitchen where Severus heard him rummaging around, banging cabinets and clinking glasses. "I've got rum, scotch, whiskey, no beer – never could stomach that. I also have soft drinks, juice and water."

"Scotch is fine," Severus called back as he looked around the comfortable but sparsely furnished apartment. Harry got the drinks ready and brought them out. "Interesting place you have here," Severus murmured as he took the offered glass and took a drink.

"You like it?" Harry asked. Severus nodded. "I decorated it myself. I hated the drab walls, and white just reminded me of the nurse's office from when I was in school. She told me I might as well just have my own bed, I was injured so much. I was flipping through channels on the telly one day and came across some home decorating show teaching a form of decoupage called Stone Age walls. I really liked how it looked when they were finished, and it was pretty easy to do."

"Accident prone?" Severus asked arching a brow and smirking as he sat down next to Harry on the small couch, sitting quite close and leaning casually against it with his head supported by his hand, his elbow propped up on the back of the couch.

Harry smiled. "You could say that," he hedged. "I was on the school's football team, even captained for a while before graduating. The teams at my school were very competitive, and it got quite rough. The members of the other teams had their fair share of visits to see the nurse, too, though." Harry set his glass down on the coffee table after taking a drink, and plucked Severus' from his hand, noticing the man had finished with it anyway, and placed it beside his own. Turning to Severus, he leaned forward and carded his fingers through the soft dark locks.

"How old are you, Harry?" Severus quietly inquired. "By all appearances, I'm old enough to be your father."

"Mmm, probably," Harry agreed. "I'm a legal adult though," he assured him, leaning in for a kiss. He sighed when Severus stiffened slightly. "I'm twenty-one. I'll show you my license if you wish."

Severus looked at him a moment, and sensing no lies, shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I just do not have the desire to be imprisoned."

Harry smiled. "Who does? Come on," he murmured, and pulled Severus to his feet, heading for the bedroom. Severus didn't get a good look at it though, for once he was inside, the younger man had pinned him against the wall, kissing and touching him in earnest. Severus had no qualms about Harry's intentions, it had been far too long since he'd taken a lover, and he was happy to oblige the attractive youth who seemed so interested in him. "Mmm," Harry murmured as he unbuttoned Severus' shirt, and began kissing his way down the man's pale neck and chest. "God, you're hot."

Severus flushed, and moved back against him, sighting the bed not that far away when he looked through the lust-filled haze that now clouded his vision. Steering him backward, they fell upon it when Harry's legs came into contact with the mattress. "Harry," Severus murmured, sitting up once more, his mind clearing slightly. "It's been some time since I have been with any one. What exactly are you after?"

Harry smiled gently in understanding. "You," he murmured. Severus sighed, looking away a moment, and Harry watched him with an expression of confusion. "Severus?" he asked. "What is it? Did I say something wrong?"

Severus turned to meet his gaze, shaking his head slightly. "No," he assured the younger man. "You said nothing wrong." He paused, sighing softly, and carded his fingers through his hair. "For how long?" Severus asked after a moment.

"How long?" Harry reiterated, wrinkling his brow in confusion. He'd never thought the man _wanted_ a relationship of any sort. After all, he'd never seen him around anyone for very long, if at all while he'd been at Hogwarts.

Severus exhaled heavily. "Yes," he confirmed. "How long do you want me? To be honest, I wasn't looking for anything, and if your intentions lean more toward a one-night stand, I think you'd better take me back to the club."

"But," Harry began, still looking confused.

"I am too old for this to be a one-time thing," Severus interrupted. "While it is true that I wasn't actually _looking_ for anything, I would rather have nothing, if I cannot have a relationship with someone, preferably long-term. You are still young, if you cannot give me what I need, we should go."

Harry nodded, swallowing dryly. "I – I understand," he said, sitting up next to him.

"And?" Severus asked, arching a brow.

"I'm willing to give it a go, if you are," Harry answered, sliding his hand up Severus' thigh.

"Are you sure?" Severus inquired, feeling the heat rising between them once more. "You're quite young, and still have your whole life ahead of you."

"I'm sure," Harry murmured, before closing the distance between them and kissing the man soundly. Severus quickly divested the younger man with the reassurance that this was not merely a one-night stand, and Harry in turn helped him. "Oh," Harry said a few moments later, his voice no louder than a breathy whisper. "God, Sev. Bloody hell, you're as big as a fucking yacht!" He moaned softly, and shuddered as a tingling sensation coursed through his body at the thought of Severus filling him.

Severus flushed. "I – I prefer to bottom," he muttered, avoiding Harry's gaze.

"You_prefer_ to bottom?" Harry asked incredulously. Severus didn't look at him, and he knew. "You've never topped, have you?" he asked softly.

Severus was quiet, and for a moment, Harry thought he wouldn't answer, not that he needed to. "No," he answered quietly, still not looking at him.

Harry reached over, and cupping his chin gently, forced Severus to look at him. "Then you will tonight," he said softly, before drawing the man down atop him as he lay back on the bed.

"You're sure?" Severus asked uncertainly. "I don't want to hurt you." He flushed slightly. "H-how many lovers have you had?"

Harry smiled. "A few, but I'd rather not talk about them just now." With that, he drew Severus closer, and kissed him passionately, a soft moan escaping his throat. When they broke for air a few minutes later, Harry reached into the drawer of the nightstand by his bed, and pulled out a tube of lubricant, handing it to Severus.

Surprised, Severus took it slowly, a part of him wondering at the amount of trust Harry was already showing him. "You're sure?" he asked. At Harry's nod, he opened the tube, taking a liberal amount and spread it between both hands. He leaned forward and captured Harry's mouth while he slicked his shaft.

When he finished, and they broke once more for air, he arched a questioning brow, and Harry smiled. "On the bed is fine," he said, and Severus wiped the excess from one hand on the sheets. Harry reached up, drew him down again, and gasped, arching his hips when he felt Severus' fingers on him, ghosting over his opening. Severus looked at him, and he smiled reassuringly. Then slowly, Severus slipped his fingers inside, one at first, then gradually adding more, gently stretching, and preparing him until he was writhing and panting on the bed. "_Enough_!" Harry cried out, and Severus saw desire blazing in his eyes and his swollen, weeping penis, and slowly withdrew his fingers.

"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked as he settled between the younger man's legs. Harry nodded; his breathing laboured so that he couldn't speak normally.

"I – I'm sure," he said, trying to catch his breath. "God, Sev," he whimpered. "I want you so much."

Severus nodded, and moving forward, he positioned himself at Harry's entrance. He pushed in slowly, and Harry gasped as the man breached him, and arched his hips, closing his eyes and moaning softly.

"_Yes_," Severus hissed through his teeth. "Oh, God! It's amazing, you feel so good, Harry."

"Uh-huh," Harry breathed, his mind going blank as he drew Severus closer, and kissed him fiercely as he brought his knees up and wrapped his legs around Severus' waist, raking his nailed down his back.

Severus groaned, recognizing the signal he had given many of his partners as well, and began to thrust within the willing body beneath him, increasing his speed as Harry's breath once again became laboured.

Harry reached out to take his shaft in his hand after a few minutes, but Severus batted it away, wrapping his hand around the younger man's swollen shaft, and stroking it in time with his thrusts. "Oh,_God_!" Harry cried out, his mind spinning with the thought that the man within him was the one who had filled all his wildest dreams while he'd been at Hogwarts. He realized then what he'd been looking for all along… No other lover had filled him so completely. It wasn't long before both came, crying their completion.

Severus collapsed, breathing hard, and wrapped his arms around the younger man who had begun carding his fingers through his damp hair. "Were you serious?" he asked when he could breathe well enough to speak, and Harry look at him questioningly. "About this not being a one-time thing."

Harry smiled, and kissed him gently. "Yes," he murmured.

"Good," Severus replied, and began to withdraw slowly.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked in alarm, his mind screaming that Severus was going to leave. "Don't go," he murmured, reaching out. "Stay, please?"

Severus smiled slightly. "I wasn't going anywhere," he assured the younger man. "But I know it's not easy to sleep like that." He moved to lie on his side, and wrapped Harry in his arms. Harry waited, and as soon as he was sure Severus was asleep, he silently and wandlessly cast _Nox_ before drifting off himself.

* * *

The next morning, Severus blinked in curiosity when he found himself in a strange room with a dark headed man. It took him a moment to remember the events of the night before, but then he paused, a look of confusion on his face. Hadn't Harry Evans had short, spiked brown hair?

The young man whimpered at Severus' movement, and opened his eyes sleepily. He sighed and closed his eyes again, cuddling against the man in his bed. Severus however, had already seen that his eyes were no longer brown, but vivid, emerald green and the lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead, and it wasn't long before Harry was shoved roughly away, and blinked in bewilderment when the man moved quickly from the bed and began gathering his clothes in an angry rush.

Harry's confusion only lasted a moment though, and his eyes widened when he realized the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes had worn off, and his hand went to his forehead where he felt nothing over his scar. "_Shit_!" he cursed as he hurled himself from the bed.

"Quite," Severus replied angrily, his onyx eyes flashing.

"Severus, wait!" he cried when he saw the man heading for the door, and quickly cast a locking charm on it.

Severus rounded, glaring at him hatefully. "Let me _out_, Mister Evans," he growled. "Or should I say, Mister _Potter_?"

Harry shook his head, swallowing dryly. "No," he said, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.

Severus arched a brow. "No?" he asked feigning curiosity.

"No," Harry confirmed. "Not until you listen to me."

"Why? So that you can feed me more lies? What, didn't you aggravate me enough at Hogwarts? Was your presence at the club, as well as last night just payback for making your life miserable?"

Harry sighed and lowered his head, running his fingers through his hair before looking at the man with a pained expression. "Damnit Severus, shut up!" he yelled in frustration. Severus blinked in surprise. "Look, I'm sorry! But for _once_ in your life, will you just _listen _to me before jumping to conclusions?"

Never before had the brat stood his ground with him; this was a first. It intrigued him. "Alright," he said quietly, and stood stiffly waiting for Harry to continue.

"I – I couldn't tell you who I was last night, I'm sorry."

"And why was that? Afraid I would spit in your face?"

"No," Harry said. Though that had crossed my mind, he thought. "I wanted some peace, and I saw Colin and Dennis Creevey, and Romilda Vane at the club last night as well, all of whom work at the _Daily Prophet_. I – I may not have told you that I was really _the_ Harry Potter, but I didn't lie to you either." Severus snorted, rolling his eyes, and Harry sighed. "My full name is Harry James Evans Potter. A-as for what happened between us last night…"

"It meant nothing, am I right?" Severus said quietly, and Harry blinked, looking at him in hurt surprise.

"No," Harry said and stood up, going to him slowly. "God, Sev," he continued in a pleading tone. "I never lied to you, not about how I felt. I asked you to come with me last night because I liked you." He paused. "No," he said softly. "Like doesn't even _begin_ to describe how I feel about you. I was so happy when you agreed to come with me, I – I didn't want it to end."

"What about this?" Severus asked motioning to the room as Harry sat down again. "You live in the lap of luxury. Did you borrow this from one of your friends?"

Harry shook his head. "This, the car, it's mine. I only own two properties in the wizarding world, No. 12 Grimmauld Place and my parent's property in Godric's Hollow, both of which I will likely never set foot in again. My interviews are held at one of the houses Draco lets me borrow."

"But, what about all the money you have?"

Harry smiled. "It was nice to have while I was in school. I doubt I would have gone to Hogwarts if it hadn't been there for me; my relatives hated me after all. They would never have paid for me to go to school anywhere, let alone a magic school. They never really_gave _me anything."

Severus looked at him in concern at this. "They gave you nothing at all?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "All my clothes were hand-me downs from my cousin, Dudley, who was at _least_ twice my size… or Ron. I never really had my own clothes until I started at Hogwarts, and then it was only my uniforms."

"But, why didn't you buy any regular clothes?"

Harry snorted. "And let them know I had money? Then they would've tried to take it from me, and I wouldn't have been allowed to return to school." He fell silent a moment, lowering his gaze. "I would probably have been locked away in that damned cupboard again," he muttered, and looked up, realizing that Severus had heard him. "I couldn't use it freely until I was on my own, and then, it really didn't hold any appeal."

"Didn't appeal to you?" Severus asked in disbelief.

Harry shook his head. "No," was all he said.

"Why?" Severus couldn't help asking as he sat down on the bed beside the younger man.

"Because it couldn't get me what I wanted," he answered honestly, exhaling softly.

"And what did you want?"

Harry blushed and lowered his head a moment before looking back at him shyly. "You," he said quietly.

Severus was thunderstruck. "Me?" he asked, and Harry nodded. "Why?"

"I_could _ask you the same question," Harry said with a smile, and Severus shifted uncomfortably. "To be honest, you intrigued me from the moment I saw you," he answered, taking the spotlight off of the man beside him. "Ever since I set foot in the wizarding world, you were the only one who saw me for who I was." He blushed before continuing, "You even haunted my dreams at night… the ones that weren't plagued by Voldemort. I didn't realize how much you meant to me until my fifth year, but I knew you would never believe me. You only saw me as a copy of my father, and well, I'm _not_ James, Severus. I didn't lie to you; I said I was willing to give this a go, if you wanted, and I meant it. Last night was like a dream come true for me, and no matter what happens, I want to thank you for that."

Severus was stunned to silence, and barely registered Harry unlocking the door as he watched him. He looked back at the door, and then to Harry before doing the only thing he could think of: he dropped his clothes on the floor once more before capturing the younger man's mouth in a searing kiss as he covered him with his body, gently pushing him back on the bed.

"Does – does this mean?" Harry panted when they broke for air. Severus smiled down at him and merely nodded before kissing him once more. "What about you?" he asked a few minutes later as Severus lay on his side, his head resting against his hand, and his elbow propped against the mattress.

"What about me?" Severus asked, idly ghosting his fingers over Harry's ribs, smiling as he watched him squirm.

"Looking for a long-term relationship?" Harry countered. "You didn't even know me, what's up with that?"

Severus blushed slightly. "Well," he murmured after a moment. "I _am_ too old for a one-night stand – but aside from that," he said quietly. "Talking with you last night about you and your family – even if I didn't know it was you at the time – well, it felt nice, like alleviating a burden that I had carried for so long. I – I felt comfortable around you."

Harry smiled. "Good," he said, wrapping his arms around Severus. "I'm glad."

"You know you _will _have to tell me how you did that," Severus said with a smirk.

"Did what?" Harry asked.

"Hid your signature from me," Severus clarified. "I really thought you were a Muggle. I don't even think Albus could have done that."

Harry grinned. "Some other time," he said softly, carding his fingers through Severus' soft locks.

"I'll hold you to that," Severus murmured with a feral grin, covering the youthful body with his own, claiming Harry's mouth in a fiery kiss. He smiled into the kiss when he heard the soft moan that escaped the young man's throat.

Harry's head was spinning, and he wrapped his arms and legs around Severus, drawing him closer, knowing that they'd both received a second chance at life and love.


End file.
